Secure personal article storage containers such as disclosed in the above-noted prior U.S. patents have enjoyed widespread acceptance throughout the world where field work has necessitated that the workers change between their work clothes and their street clothes and where the clothes were required to be stored in a secure manner for the workers during a shift. In many tasks involving industry, farming, construction and the like, workers have been required to wear waterproof protection for their feet in the form of boots that have an upper rim that extends to or over the calf of the worker. Despite precautions, invariably liquid can flow into the boot during the working operations. The storage of the boot in a manner that would facilitate drying so that the worker will have ready access to his waterproof footwear during his next working shift has been desired. In many locations, it is important that the boot be secure against theft during the storage period and stored in a manner that facilitates evaporation from the interior of the boot so that the worker will be able to comfortably wear the boot during the next working shift. The prior art personal clothing article storage wire basket was generally unable to accommodate this type of footwear while satisfying the storage requirements for other clothing articles of the worker as well as drying of the interior of the boot during an off working shift.